


Radiant

by sleeponrooftops



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>sequel to unforgivable.  What I want and what I need are at constant war.</i>  She didn’t hate him so much as strongly dislike him.  That, and she wanted to hex him all the way to the Hospital Wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How September Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which many OCs are introduced, Scorpius loves Rose, and Ron still loves Hermione.

Scorpius sighed, setting his trunk down on the floor of his new bedroom.  He was Head Boy this year, and so he would be staying with Rose, who was now Head Girl, in the Heads’ dorm.  He smiled as he looked around at it, his dad’s voice echoing in his head.

 

_It’s so Slytherin, at least, it will be.  Everything is black and green and silver.  It’s beautiful, though.  Your mother and I spent so many nights in that room.  It was bliss._

And he was so right.  The silk sheets and pillows were black along with the curtains, and a dark green shag rug covered the hardwood floor.  Other accents of green and silver caught his attention, and he smiled appreciatively.  He liked this room, liked the large bay window with the cushioned sill seat, liked how open and big it was, liked the large desk where he could work and write.  He liked everything about this room.

 

He heard the portrait hole slam, and he sighed, rubbing his brow.  It was going to be hard rooming with Rose.

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” he commented as he went back to his open doorway and leaned against the frame.

 

She didn’t respond, but simply stormed past him, up her stairs, and slammed her door behind her.  He hated this, hated the way she refused to look at him, hated the way she despised him for no reason at all, hated the way her father had poisoned her against his family.  Even after making up and moving on, Ron would still never forgive Hermione for not accepting his love and instead continuing her life with Draco.  One would think, years upon years later, when they were both married and had kids, that he would forgive and forget, but he still held a grudge.

 

Scorpius sighed again before softly closing his door; he would unpack later.  He jogged up the stairs, slipped through the tunnel and out the portrait hole, and he made his way silently through the halls down into the dungeons where the Slytherin House was.  He went through the common room and up the boys’ stairs, heading straight for his old room where his two best friends resided.  He found it odd sometimes that his father had passed on his friendships so fluidly, though it also amused him that his closest friends were all of his father’s closest friends.

 

There were the Zabini triplets, daughters of Blaise and Emily, and they were Hailey, Chloe, and Molly.  Then there was Emily’s twin sister, Hilary, who married and then divorced someone we never met, though he provided her with a son, Corvus, and a daughter, Lyra.  And, Theodore Nott’s only son, Adrian; the triplets, Corvus, and Adrian were all seventh years and all Slytherin while Lyra was a sixth year.

 

“You’re here already,” Adrian laughed, shaking his head.

 

Adrian Nott had been a heartthrob since his second year with his crew cut brown hair and his dark, searching brown eyes.  He was tall and handsomely built, was Quidditch captain and a Chaser, and was dating Chloe.

 

“She’s already slammed two doors,” Scorpius grumbled, going to sit on Corvus’ bed.

 

Corvus Johnson was uncannily like his sister.  He had shaggy brown hair that was always hanging at different lengths and angles around his face and these not-quite-brown-almost-grey eyes that made every girl shake at the knees.  He was quiet and kept to himself, though he was dating probably the most outgoing and loud person in the school: Hailey.

 

“It’s going to be a nightmare rooming with her,” Scorpius sighed, shoulders slumped, “I don’t even know how to talk to her without making her mad.”

 

“Did we ever figure out why she hates you?” Adrian asked curiously, arching an eyebrow over at his friend before turning back to his dresser.

 

“Everytime one of us asks, it’s the same response,” he muttered, falling onto his back, “Because.  Have you met the boy?” he mimicked, rolling his eyes, “I don’t know what I did, besides having parents that love each other.”

 

“You’re still on that?”

 

“Her father is _in love_ with my mother,” Scorpius reminded, “Always has been, always will be, as he always puts it.”

 

Then there was Albus, the only person outside of Slytherin that Scorpius really associated with.  He liked to keep to himself, too, and, though he knew it meant a close-minded perspective, he mostly stuck to his house.  Albus, however, was in Gryffindor, much like the rest of his family, was dating Molly, and was the informer of all things Rose and dear old Ronald when need be.  He’d, on more than one occasion, puffed out his chest and spoke in a very good Ron-impression and talked about Hermione.

 

“How is Albus?” Adrian continued Scorpius’ train of thought.

 

“Haven’t seen him yet.  Caught up with him a few times over the summer, but you know how much Lily just loves having me over.”

 

Lily Potter, Albus’ younger sister by two years, was madly in love with Scorpius, a crush that seriously scared him at times.

 

There was a knock on the door that Scorpius hopped off of Corvus’ bed to get, opening it to reveal the triplets and Lyra.

 

“Is it nearly Hogsmeade time yet?” Hailey sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

 

Scorpius smiled, looking back over at his friends.

 

“It’s your turn,” Adrian said, nodding at Corvus, who just stuck his tongue out, closed one of his drawers, and shuffled out of the room, pecking Hailey on the cheek as he went.

 

Hailey was gorgeous, in a very dangerous way.  She had wild blonde hair the fell in crazy curls and long bangs that swung across her face.  Her hair fell down her back, and her eyes were a greyish blue color.  She was tall and thin, and she was already ready to party.  Her younger sister by two minutes was Chloe, who had equally long hair, though she was a brunette, and her curls were a little tamer.  They were soft and she parted her hair down the middle, letting her “bangs” sweep out on either side.  She had beautiful blue green eyes, ones that Adrian claimed he could stare into for hours.  And then there was Molly, younger than Chloe by three minutes, and she was blonde with bottle-black showing through on the underside.  Her hair was board straight, though she chose to curl it occasionally, and she wore heavy makeup around light blue eyes.

 

Lyra, much like her brother, was quiet and stood out from the triplets with her sometimes short, sometimes long usually blonde hair, her grey green eyes, and her frail, thin appearance.  She always looked breakable and delicate, though she was certainly the darkest of the four girls in regards to her thoughts and actions.  Lyra, who claimed she didn’t like boys all that much because they had cooties, though she’d had her fair share (and then some) of boyfriends throughout the years.  She always just smirked and said she was looking for her own personal Sirius Black.  How she knew about him baffled all around her, but, when asked, she would just shrug and laugh, “Have you seen the boy?  He’s beautifully sad.”  And that was the end of that conversation, everytime.

 

They hung out in the boys’ room while they waited for Corvus, and Lyra quickly took to putting the rest of his clothes away.  Sometimes, it shocked people that they weren’t twins.  They did nearly everything together and for each other.  After a half hour of small chatter and conversations about summer, Corvus finally returned, looking put-off.

 

“Did you get caught?” Adrian laughed as he let the door close heavily before crossing his arms.

 

“McGonagall was in the common room, already reprimanding Hugo,” Corvus muttered darkly, “But Albus is waiting outside.  Are we all ready?”

 

Scorpius just laughed before going to exit.  Everyone followed behind him, and, soon, they were all meandering through the corridors until they reached the corner near the witch’s hump.  Albus, Corvus, and Lyra went first, under the cover of the invisibility cloak that James II had happily passed down to his younger brother.  Adrian went next, whistling and with his hands stuffed in his pockets.  He bent by the witch’s hump to _tie his shoes_ , and, when he stood, he was gone, the cloak draped over him.  He returned to collect the triplets, and Scorpius waited until the hump had closed again before picking up the cloak from the floor and throwing it over himself.  They’d done this plenty of times that their executions were flawless, and, soon, he was sliding down the tunnel to meet his friends in the cellar of Honeydukes.  And that was how September started.

 

\--

 

“Oh, _Rose_!” Chloe crooned before falling into the seat next to her friend.

 

The redhead was on a bench outside due to the uncommonly nice weather, a book open in her lap.

 

“I haven’t seen you in forever!” Rose exclaimed, nearly dropping her book as she went to hug Chloe, “How are you?  Where are your sisters?”

 

“Wandering about.  Or snogging,” she added, nodding toward the lip-locked Albus and Molly.

 

“Ugh,” Rose pretended to gag, “How was your summer?”

 

“Fantastic.  I spent a lot of it with Adrian and the boys, as per usual.  And yours?”

 

“Alright.  Nothing special.  Spent a lot of it with my books.”

 

Chloe just laughed, nodding.  They continued on like this, moving onto the classes they had this year and whether or not they’d be taking any together.  They were only distracted when Corvus sat down with his guitar, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.  He ate it without his hands, strumming instead on his guitar skillfully, and the two girls just smiled in appreciation.  Music was one of the few ways he expressed himself.  Lyra found him before long, her black box of paper cranes preceding her, and she sat with her back to him, setting her box down and pulling out a piece of shimmery pink paper.

 

They watched as first year girls giggled over Corvus, as third years sat to watch him, and as sixth years lingered by, waiting for him to finish so they could ask him on the next Hogsmeade trip or flirt and coo over him.  He noticed this, almost instantly, and his eyes lingered over to where Hailey sat, braiding her long hair over her shoulder across the courtyard from him.  She winked, and he just smiled, looking back down at his guitar and finishing the last of his toast.

 

Lyra moved away from his back and instead sat cross-legged a few paces away from him.  Some seventh year boy sat next to her, and she just rolled her eyes and snapped at him to go away.  He politely refused and instead leaned back on his hands, relishing in the sun.  Chloe and Rose laughed.  He was handsome, though certainly not Lyra’s type.

 

“I don’t know why everyone feels so drawn to her,” Chloe murmured, shrugging, “It’s just Lyra.”

 

“Yea, but you guys know her.  You know who she is, how she is.  Everyone else sees this broken little girl that they want to fix.”

 

“Broken,” Chloe scoffed, “Too bad they’re right.”

 

“Yea,” Rose sighed.

 

They all knew the Johnson’s tale, and it was one that scared them.  Their parents split up the beginning of Lyra’s fifth year and Corvus’ sixth.  Up until then, Corvus had been the life of the party.  He was very talkative, and he was a perfect fit for Hailey.  They threw every party, they attended every one, and they were some of the best students.  Lyra was much the same.  She wore beautiful clothes, smiled at every boy that gave her a look, and she was the highest in her class.  And then the split-up happened, and Hogwarts had never seen such a reversal.

 

Corvus instantly shut down.  They only ones that could get through to him were his sister, Hailey, and Scorpius for a long time.  It wasn’t until the beginning of sixth year that he started talking to his friends again.  Lyra fell away from eating, let her grades slip, and attached herself to her brother.  They hung onto each other for support, and, if forced apart, they were miserable.  It was a sad sight to see, even now, two years later, but it was still affecting them, the way their father threw his life away and spiraled out of control in a world of drugs and hatred.  He never spoke to them anymore, a man that had been their hero, the first person they always went to.  They’d always been unnaturally close to their parents, and everyone attributed that factor to why they took the break-up so harshly.

 

“Hey, stop it,” Rose said, nudging Chloe, “You’re doing that staring off, thinking about the past thing again.”

 

“I just worry about them sometimes.  Did you see how he immediately looked for Hailey when those sixth year girls started watching him?  He’s so insecure.”

 

“Or afraid,” Molly mumbled, appearing suddenly at Chloe’s side as she sat down, “I heard he’s been having nightmares again.  Rose, how are you?”

 

“I’m well, dear, and yourself?”

 

“I heard you were slamming doors already.”

 

Rose rolled her eyes, shaking her head, “He’s impossible.”

 

“Did he even say anything?” Chloe asked.

 

“His presence, Chloe, don’t be silly,” Molly mocked before getting up and walking away.

 

“She’s just upset because Scorpius is kind of down in the dumps, and you know how Albus gets when you’re mean to him.  He talks about all of it to Molly, and then she gets so warped about it.”

 

“I’m not mean to him,” Rose tried to defend, but Chloe just shrugged.

 

Corvus finished his song as Hailey tied her long braid, stepped away from her seat, and one of the sixth year girls got the nerve to approach.  Hailey beat her to the punch, putting one finger under Corvus’ chin and pulling him into a shockingly passionate kiss that he, just as surprisingly, responded to.

 

“Hey,” he said as she stood up, “I love you.”

 

She just smiled, the largest sparkle in her eye ever, “And I love you right back.”

 

And then he kept playing, and she went back to her seat.  A demonstration, one they pulled almost every year since they’d gotten together in fourth year.  Rose just smiled and went back to her book.  She had missed being back.


	2. Because

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lyra defends, Rose is stupid, and Scorpius doesn't really know what's going on.

Rose gathered her things to go, Chloe doing the same, and they headed off to Potions together.  As per usual, they picked up people on the way.  Adrian detached himself from Molly long enough to step into place beside Chloe, instantly picking up on the ongoing conversation, and they found Scorpius not long after, leaning against a wall and unsuccessfully trying to ignore the girl leaning next to him.  She was petting his arm and twirling her hair, and he almost sprang at his friends.

 

“Thank God,” he muttered, clapping Adrian on the back, “I thought she was going to drag me into the broom closet.”

 

“She looks like she still wants to,” Adrian laughed, nudging him and nodding at the blonde.

 

She blew a kiss at Scorpius, who rolled his eyes and looked away.

 

“Save me sooner next time, please.”

 

“You could just walk away,” Rose snapped, and Scorpius shut up.

 

He tried not to talk when around her, tried to not instigate her constant bad mood toward him, but he usually wasn’t successful.  Adrian and Scorpius found a seat in the middle while Rose and Chloe took the seat in front of them.  Molly strolled in a few minutes later with Hailey, chattering quickly and furiously.  She barely paused to lean down to kiss Adrian’s cheek.  Chloe looked desperately between her sisters and Rose before finally sighing.

 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled before getting up and going to the back table where they’d sat down.

 

Rose just shook her head and opened her book.  It was hard to be in the same class as the triplets.  They _always_ worked together, and Rose usually felt left out.

 

A few more students trickled in here and there, and Scorpius and Adrian hardly noticed Corvus sit down at the end of their table.

 

“Dude, _where_ do you come from?” Adrian muttered, giving him a shocked look.

 

Corvus just smirked before leaning his guitar next to him and dumping his backpack on the table.  He brushed his hair back away from his face before going back to his bag and rifling through it until he found sheet music and a dull pencil.  He worked for the next ten minutes chewing on the eraser and scribbling down all of four notes before the professor walked in.

 

There was some long speech about it being their seventh and most important year, one in which Scorpius spent making little paper stick figures dance around on his desk, Adrian slept, and Corvus continued to work on his song.  Two girls had joined Rose at the table in front of them, and Scorpius looked up at her every once in a while, purely out of habit.

 

Finally, they were let out and Adrian left with Molly to go to Divination.  Hailey caught up with them, slipping her hand through Corvus’, a silent motion of love, and they made their way to Transfiguration.

 

“So, what was up with Molly?” Corvus asked halfway there.

 

Hailey waved it away, rolling her eyes, “Stupid things.  Scorp, darling, you look terribly distraught.”

 

Scorpius laughed, shrugging, “Just can’t seem to get it right.”

 

“She’ll come around, I’m sure,” Hailey said with a firm nod, “Right, Rose?”

 

Scorpius stiffened as they all stopped and he turned slowly, letting out a breath of relief when he realized she was too far away to have heard him.

 

“Right, what?” Rose grumbled, coming up next to Hailey, “Malfoy, we need to speak to McGonagall about Head duties after dinner.  Please be on time.”

 

“Always am,” he shot back.

 

“Of course.  Is everything alright with Molly?”

 

“Yes, yes, she’s fine.  Trying being a little nicer, yea?”

 

“You’re the second person to tell me that today.  Gee, thanks.”

 

And then Rose fell silent.  Scorpius opened his mouth to say something to Corvus, though Rose took it as a retort, and instantly jumped to her defense.

 

“Oh, shove it, Malfoy.  No one cares.”

 

And then she stalked off, leaving Scorpius to sigh.

 

“I honestly don’t know what you see in her,” Corvus muttered, “She’s vial.”

 

“She’s been tainted by history, actually,” Hailey sang before they went through the open doorway into Transfiguration.

 

Hailey went to sit with a fuming Rose while Scorpius and Corvus took a less dangerous route in the back of the class.  McGonagall didn’t waste a second welcoming them back, and they were working on small introductory things within ten minutes.  Classes continued on similarly for the rest of the day until lunch arrived, and the boys hungrily hurried down to the hall.

 

“Oi, Malfoy!” a familiar voice caused Scorpius to turn, and he smiled when Albus caught up with them, “Word is you’ve got the hots for Kara.”

 

Adrian howled with laughter from next to Scorpius, and the blonde just rolled his eyes, “She attacked me, actually.  You sitting with us, Albus?”

 

“Wouldn’t dare dream differently,” he chided, making a face.

 

When they found seats with the girls, Albus spoke up again, “So, Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs this Saturday.  I saw you booked the afternoon slot, Adrian.”

 

“Both Saturday and Sunday, the same as you.  Got any hopefuls?”

 

“A few.  Hugo’s trying out.”

 

There was a collective groan, to which Albus shrugged, “He’s family.  I’ll get over it.  What about you?”

 

“Uh, unless my old team suddenly decides not to play, I’ve already got a pretty full roster.”

 

“I’m in,” Scorpius nodded.

 

“As am I,” Corvus promised, winking.

 

“I’m trying out,” Lyra said as she slipped into the seat next to her brother, “Is that okay?”

 

“’Course, Lyra,” Adrian said with a nod, “Can’t promise you a position just because your brother happens to be beautiful _and_ a great Seeker, though.”

 

“I’m handsome, actually,” Corvus retorted.

 

“Either way,” a voice said from behind him, “you’re hot.”

 

He shelled up, a transformation that still caught his friends off guard.  His expression went immediately blank, and he turned slowly, dead eyes looking up at the girl.

 

“I’m taken, actually.  And you’re ugly,” came his soft response.

 

Hailey bit her lip, holding in her laugh as the girl’s eyes went wide and her mouth agape.

 

“How could—”

 

“I’d walk away very fast,” Lyra defended, standing up, “Please.”

 

The girl looked like she wanted to retort, but, instead, turned up her nose and stalked off.  And, for the rest of lunch, Corvus remained silent.

 

Scorpius continued through his day, unaffected by much until Charms class.  He was almost running late due to this girl that just _would not_ take a hint, and so, when he hurried in, their professor just looking up from his desk, the only seat open was next to Rose.  He considered turning right back out and skipping, but, it being the first day of class and the fact that the professor had just spotted him, he had no choice but to follow through and walk over, eyes averted.  Rose quickly came to the same conclusion and looked around helplessly.

 

“What are you doing?” she hissed, and he chose not to respond as he sat.

 

“Alright, class, I’m going to start off with our seating arrangement.  So, whomever you are sitting with, that’s who will be your neighbor and partner for the rest of the year.  I hope none of you have any aversions to this.”

 

Rose immediately raised her hand.

 

“Miss Weasley?”

 

“I _refuse_ to work with him.”

 

“Well, then it’ll be your grade that suffers.”

 

And Rose shut right up.  The rest of the class consisted of introductions and expectations, but it was the end that really riled Scorpius.

 

“You’re a disgusting and horrible person, Scorpius Malfoy,” Rose grumbled a little too loudly as she angrily shoved her books in her bag, “And I hate you.”

 

“Why?” he asked her, calmly, as he stood and watched her get ready.

 

“Because,” she snapped.

 

“Fucking tell me why.”

 

She looked up, shocked, and he was standing right in front of her, dangerously close and furious.  She gulped, tried to step back, and was met with a desk, which she almost fell over.  He advanced on her again, rage pumping through his veins.

 

“You hate me.  You tell me that every godforsaken day, and you never have a good reason other than _because_!” he shouted as Rose looked around for help, but no one was there; the class had emptied out quickly for dinner, “You’re a selfish bitch, Rose.”

 

She straightened at this, opened her mouth to retort, and then closed it again, heart pounding.  Why did she hate Scorpius?

 

“ _What_?” he yelled, stepping closer again, “Say something!  Tell me why you ha—”

 

And Rose kissed Scorpius.  She launched forward, grabbed his face, and pushed her mouth onto his.  He didn’t kiss back, too shocked to really understand what was going on.  She was kissing him.  Was he dreaming?

 

And then Rose pulled away, out of breath and eyes wild.

 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, and tried to push around him.

 

His brain suddenly kicked on, and he grabbed her arm, turned her right around, and kissed her.  He laced his fingers in her hair, and she actually responded, and Scorpius felt like he would never breathe right again.  He was really kissing Rose, he really was.

 

She glued herself to him, holding onto his forearms, and they broke for air.  Scorpius nudged her head back with his nose on her chin and attacked her neck, hungry to taste her, to feel her.

 

“Scorpius,” she whispered, melting under his touch.

 

She’d always heard the talk, always known how everyone felt about him.  He was flawless, a true figure of perfection.  He was tall and handsome, chiseled and incredibly attractive.  Why did Rose hate him?  Because everyone else loved him, and so did she, and she didn’t want to be just another girl.  Of course, he’d never shown that attribute; every relationship he had lasted almost always over half a year, and he always was crazily chivalrous and sweet.  Though, he never was in love, he never returned any proclamations of such a thing, and he played along until the girls got fed up with him staring at _her_ , at Rose.  Why did he love her so much?  She couldn’t understand it.

 

But they were kissing.

 

Again.  They were kissing.  Rose couldn’t comprehend this.  She’d always wanted it, sure, but for it to be really happening, Rose wasn’t sure it was real.

 

“Scorpius,” she said again, and this time she was pushing away from him, “Woah.”

 

She found her head, coming up from the fog that was him.  His chest was rising and falling too quickly, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes were alive with a fire she’d never seen before.  He didn’t say anything as she took another step back, but she watched the fear start to infect him as she re-shouldered her bag.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again, but for a different reason, and then she was gone.

 

Scorpius stood there for a second, catching his breath and trying to reason with his brain.  He wasn’t sure what had just happened.

 

\--

 

They were in the middle of a conversation when Corvus suddenly stood up.  Lyra started to follow, but he put up a hand.

 

“Scorpius just walked by,” he explained before leaving the table.

 

They’d watched Rose hurry in not ten minutes ago, flushed and looking like she’d been bitten on her neck a few times.  Her hair was tousled, and she was out of breath.  She was fine now, sitting with her friends, but she still looked frazzled and confused.

 

“Hey,” Corvus said as he found Scorpius standing by the lake, a lit cigarette balanced between his fingers.

 

“She kissed me.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Rose.”

 

Corvus wasn’t sure what to say next.  He’d dealt with plenty of girls and relationships when it came to his best friend, but _Rose_.  This was an entirely different animal, one he didn’t know how to attack.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Scorpius laughed, and so Corvus congratulated himself on a good response.

 

“I don’t even really know.  She kind of just threw herself at me.”

 

“Mate,” Corvus said slowly, “Really?  Rose Weasley?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“Well, how’d you manage that?”

 

“I yelled at her.  I asked her why she hated me.  She was grumbling about me, and so I called her out on it as class was letting out.”

 

“And she kissed you?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“That one’s fucked, Scorp.”

 

“Yea, so I’m realizing.  I’m going to pretend that didn’t happen, okay?  Unless she comes up to me, I’m just going to pretend I was dreaming.  Can you keep it a secret?”

 

“Yea, of course.  Can I bum one?”

 

Scorpius just smiled before holding out his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m excited about this story. It’s pretty much writing itself, which is really nice, so I hope you’re all enjoying it, too!


	3. Mass Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys experience a rad night, Scorpius and Corvus are attacked by girls, and Rose is civil.

 

After they’d met with McGonagall, Scorpius and Rose made their way back to the Heads House, Rose ten paces behind the blonde.  She was still in shock.

 

“Hailey.”

 

Rose looked up at the voice, nearly crashing into Scorpius from behind.  She careened to a halt, blinked, and looked around.  She hadn’t even noticed they’d entered the portrait hole, climbed through the tunnel, and erupted at the top of the stairs.

 

“How did you get in here?”

 

“Corvus.  Go to bed, Scorpius,” was all she said, and she was staring not at him but at the small redhead behind him.

 

He turned his gaze over his shoulder, nodded, and went down the stairs, not saying another word.  Rose followed, making a beeline for her own room, but Hailey cleared her throat.

 

“Not you, dear.  You and I have something to talk about.”

 

“Oh?” Rose pitched her voice before swallowing and going over to her friend, “What about?  Is everything alright?  Is it something about Molly?”

 

“You kissed him,” Hailey came right out with it, “I wanna know why.”

 

“Where did ever hear such a ghastly thing?” Rose exclaimed, jumping right off of the couch, “That’s disgusting and—”

 

“Can you please take a moment to remember who I’m dating?” Hailey interrupted, “Oh yes, Scorpius’ best friend.  Right, now that that’s out of the way, what the fuck were you thinking?”

 

Rose winced at her vulgarity before sighing and sitting back down, “Are you mad at me?”

 

“Until you tell me why, yes.”

 

“I don’t know, Hailey,” she sighed, looking down at her lap, “I really don’t know.”

 

“Rose,” Hailey started, leaning forward, “Do you actually hate him, or it is a defense mechanism?”

 

“I actually really like him, and it just sucks because every other freaking girl in this school does, too, and I don’t just want to be another one of his girls.”

 

“He’s never done that before.”

 

“I _know_!” Rose screamed suddenly, standing again, “But I won’t take that chance!  Look what his mother did to my father!  Chased him around and then stepped on his heart!”

 

Rose started to storm away when Scorpius’ door flew open, and he came rushing down.

 

“Don’t bring my parents into this!” he shouted, getting right in front of her and forcing her back a step, “They have nothing to do with the fact that you kissed me _and let me kiss you back_!  It wasn’t even just one little kiss, just a little mistake, you came back for more!  This _is not_ about my parents, so don’t you dare put it on them!  Your father needs to get over himself and actually love his wife, the woman he married!  God _damn_ it, Rose!”

 

“Corvus is outside, around the corner,” Hailey murmured as Scorpius turned on his heel and stalked off, “I’m leaving,” she added to Rose, “Good job.”

 

“You’re going to _leave_ me?  I thought we were friends!” Rose shouted at her as Hailey gathered her cloak and headed for the stairs.

 

“Yea, and Scorpius is like a brother to me.  You don’t even see what he’s done for Corvus and Lyra!  He turned their lives around, Rose, when no one else could get through to them!  He’s a fucking saint compared to your bullshit!”

 

The portrait hole slammed behind her, and Rose just let out an angry scream before crashing up into her room and falling into her bed, sobs wracking through her.  She hated this.

 

\--

 

Scorpius awoke the next morning on the floor of his old dorm.  He let out a groan that was reciprocated by a laugh from Adrian.

 

“Corvus did the same thing ten minutes ago.  He still hasn’t got out of bed.  Where the hell did you guys go last night?”

 

“Stole from Hog’s Head, then meandered our way to the Shrieking Shack, _I think_ ,” Corvus said with his face in his pillow, “Fucking rad night.”

 

“Did you just say rad?” Adrian and Scorpius asked at the same time, Scorpius lifting his head to stare at his friend.

 

He mumbled something incoherent that they took as either an apology or an angry stream of curses before Scorpius hauled himself up onto his feet.

 

“So, what did it?” Adrian asked as Scorpius rubbed his face before pushing Corvus enough until he sat up.

 

“She kissed me, so I kissed her back, and then we made out,” he grumbled, “I’m hungry.  Have we missed breakfast?”

 

“Nah, you got time to run back to your dorm and change.  Full load of classes today, though!” he called as Scorpius walked away and out the door.

 

He ignored any curious (and lustful) stares as he stumbled down the dorm stairs and exited the common room, eyes bleary and head thick.  He hated her for doing this to him.

 

He made it back to the Heads’ house without any incident, and he quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes and robes before heading back into the common room and into the shared bathroom.  He brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, and left just as Rose was heading toward the bathroom.  He skillfully stepped around her, not meeting her gaze, and nearly ran out of the common room after grabbing his book bag from his room.  She was still staring when he left.

 

\--

 

_One month later._

_October._

“Uhm, hi, Scorpius, can I have a private word with you?” a Ravenclaw girl asked as she tapped on his shoulder.

 

He blinked up at her, desperately trying to remember her name; he was almost positive he had a class with her.

 

“Uh, sure,” he mumbled, slowly getting up.

 

He looked to his friends for help, but they just shrugged.  As he followed her out of the Great Hall, he caught Rose’s gaze from across the way and sighed.  She watched him go before turning her eyes down, frowning.  They hadn’t spoken since their last fight.

 

“So, Hogsmeade is this weekend,” the girl immediately started as Scorpius stepped away from the door.

 

“Yup, it is,” he returned, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Are you going with anyone?” she prodded, stepping closer to him.

 

“I’m not, actually, just my friends.”

 

“That’s too bad.  Aren’t they all dating one another?” she stepped closer, though he made no motion of interest or moving away.

 

“Yea, but we still have fun.  Now,” he interrupted her, putting up a hand as she leaned forward, “If you don’t mind, I don’t even know your name.”

 

And he made his way back into the Great Hall, more confused than when he’d left.

 

“Why do they all keep doing that?” he muttered as he fell back into his seat, “It’s like they dare each other to come over here.”

 

“Oh, Scorpius,” Corvus gushed.

 

“Shove it, Johnson.  So, are we all going this weekend?”

 

“Of course!” Hailey scoffed before looking to her right as Corvus suddenly started gathering his things, “Where are you going?”

 

“Don’t look at me.  No!” he hissed as she started to talk, “Don’t say a word.”

 

He tried to get up, but Hailey pulled him right back down.

 

“Let me go,” he demanded, staring at her.

  
“What the hell is going on?”

 

“There you are,” a sweet voice suddenly purred, and Corvus shut his eyes, sucking in a breath.

 

Adrian cursed as this tall, raven-haired beauty squeezed between him and Corvus.

 

“You ran away,” she continued, and Adrian’s eyes went wide as she touched his thigh.

 

“Hey!” Scorpius shouted, standing, “Get away!”

 

“You must be Scorpius,” she continued, looking right at him, piercing blue eyes making him falter, “He mentioned you.”

 

“Help,” Corvus gasped, finding Hailey’s hand and holding it tightly, “Please.  I’ll explain.”

 

“Explain what?” the girl went on, and her lips met Corvus’ neck.

 

He flinched away, stood so fast he nearly fell over, and his wand was in the girl’s face.

 

“Get _away_!” he screamed.

 

She looked back at Scorpius, staring at him, and it clicked.  She’d gone after Corvus in the beginning of his fourth year, relentlessly, even though he was with Hailey already, and it had gotten to the point that he never left his dormitory save for classes.  He was terrified of her, terrified of what she wanted and what she tried to do.  She’d gone away their sixth year to a school in America after continuing her pursuit throughout their fifth year.

 

“Miss Eviens,” McGonagall said from behind her, “You gave an oath.  Return to your table, and you’ll be serving detention for the next month.”

 

There was a moment more of tense silence before she stalked away, heels clicking on the floor.  Corvus swayed, and Hailey forced him back into his seat as Lyra rushed around the table and came to sit next to him, grabbing one of his hands.

 

“Corvus, are you alright, dear?” McGonagall asked softly, touching his shoulder.

 

“Why is she back here?” Hailey snapped.

 

“She moved back to England.  We couldn’t refuse her.  I’m sorry, Corvus.  I’ll speak with her _again_.  You shouldn’t encounter her.”

 

He just nodded, squeezing Hailey’s hand when she opened her mouth.

 

“Drop it,” he muttered, and she did so, instead leaning forward to put her forehead on his shoulder.

 

“They’re going to kill us, Scorp.  These girls, they’re going to kill us,” he said, looking up at his friend, and Scorpius just smiled.

 

“I fully agree.”

 

\--

 

Hogsmeade came and went with no harm done.  It was when he returned to the Heads house that he felt his world turn upside down.  He acknowledged Rose with a nod as he shook off his jacket and made his way down the stairs.  She was on the couch, sipping a mug of something.

 

“How was Hogsmeade?” she asked, and he stopped, blinking a few times.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“How was Hogsmeade?” she repeated, “I just got back fifteen minutes ago.  It’s so cold out already.”

 

“It was… uneventful,” he said slowly, turning to face her, “And yours?”

 

“Pretty good.  Nothing too great.  It was a little lonely, but,” she shrugged, “My own fault.  I saw what happened the other day in the Great Hall.  Was that Claire Eviens?  When did she get back?”

 

“I have no idea.  It threw Corvus for quite a loop, though.”

 

“Mm,” she frowned, and Scorpius turned to continue to his room when she started again, “I’m sorry.”

 

He stopped, back still to her, and counted to ten as he tried to think of what motives Rose could have.  None came to mind, and so he turned again, arching an eyebrow.

 

“You’re _sorry_?” he repeated, still unsure he’d heard her right.

 

“I’ve been really awful the past month or so,” she went on, not looking at him, “And I really shouldn’t have.  I’m sorry.  I have no reason, other than my own insecurities, to be rude to you.”

 

“O…kay?  Did someone hit you on the head?”

 

“No,” she laughed, finally looking at him, “Come sit?”

 

He obliged, going to sit on the other end of the couch.  She was shy for a few seconds before smiling over at him.

 

“Can you tell me about your parents?  How they met?”

 

Scorpius’ eyes widened, and she nodded in response, “I want to know.  I want to know their side.”

 

“Okay.”

 

And so he launched into the story, smiling as he went.  He’d always loved explaining the story of his parents, the two opposites, the Gryffindor and Slytherin, making and breaking history.  And Rose actually enjoyed it.  She liked to watch Scorpius’ eyes light up and his smile widen, and she liked the story he told, one that was _very_ different from anything her father had told her.  They continued after he finished, and it was almost two in the morning when Rose yawned.

 

“Oh, it’s late,” Scorpius murmured, looking up at the clock on the mantle, “We should probably head to bed.”

 

“Mm, probably,” Rose yawned again.

 

Scorpius smiled, “Thank you for tonight, Rose.  I certainly hope it wasn’t a one-time thing.”

 

“It won’t be,” she promised, touching his hand, “I want to be friends, Scorpius.  I—”

 

She was cut off as he kissed her.  She made no movement to stop him.  Instead, she kissed him right back, melting into his touch.  _Nothing_ could be better than this, she was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did have another scene to put into this chapter, but I thought it would fit better in the next one, so you’ll have to wait for that, :) But! I thought this was intense, and I hope I didn’t scare anyone off cos, woah, did it ever stop? Anyway, I hope you’re all enjoying!


	4. What Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Corvus is the star of Quidditch and love, Rose yells again, and Corvus' story is told.

“Hey,” Corvus greeted as Scorpius dropped onto the step beside him.

 

The two often spent their nights on the steps leading into Hogwarts, talking and smoking.

 

“You have sex hair,” Scorpius muttered, flicking open his lighter.

 

“You have the Rose-just-made-out-with-me smirk,” Corvus snapped back.

 

Scorpius chuckled before nudging his friend, “Talk to me.”

 

Corvus sighed heavily, “It’s freaking me out, mate.  I don’t like that Claire’s back.  It’s messing with my head.  I almost want to leave.  I hate what she does to me.”

 

“Yea, I know.  I’m sorry, Corvus.  I wish I could help.”

 

“Yea…” he trailed off, shrugging.

 

“How’s Lyra taking it?”

 

“Won’t leave my side,” he laughed, “I almost asked Albus to borrow the invisibility cloak just so I could make it to the Room of Requirement.”

 

“ _That’s_ where you went after we got back?”

 

“She calms me down,” he shrugged, “I love her, Scorpius.  I’m gonna marry her.  I know it.”

 

“So you’ve said before,” Scorpius smiled; Corvus had been saying this for almost a year.

 

“Scorpius,” he said after a few minutes of quiet, “I think I want to propose.”

 

 _This_ caught him off guard, however.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yea.  I love Hailey.  I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

 

“Well,” Scorpius began, smiling, “When and how?”

 

“Quietly, obviously.  And soon.  Can you help me pick out a ring?”

 

“We’ll go Sunday cos the game is Saturday.  Let’s ask McGonagall, though.  I really don’t feel like getting in trouble or using Polyjuice to disguise ourselves again _or_ give Rose a reason to be mad at me.”

 

Corvus just laughed, nodding.

 

\--

 

_Two weeks later._

_November._

“Okay, guys, what the hell?” Adrian sighed, palming his face, “ _Why_ are they winning?”

 

“Because _someone_ isn’t concentrating,” Corvus muttered darkly, glaring at his sister, “Can you stop tweaking out?”

 

“She’s _staring_ at you,” she said, folding her arms over her chest.

 

“ _Pay attention to the game.  I can handle it_ ,” he said, voice low and stern.

 

Lyra just looked away, angry.

 

“Now that _that’s_ settled,” Adrian sighed again, “Is their seeker honestly following you?”

 

“Unfortunately.  Mind if I throw her for a loop?”

 

At Corvus’ smirk, Adrian laughed and nodded, “Alright then.  Follow his lead.  Scorp, stay with Corvus.”

 

“On it.”

 

They broke from their timeout, to which the crowd cheered.  It was their first match against Ravenclaw, and, so far, it wasn’t going well.  They continued on for the next ten minutes, and, after a few brutal run-ins, no goals, and the snitch not appearing, Corvus sighed.  He was getting annoyed with their seeker, and so he turned upward, laughing as she raced after him.  He made eye contact with Scorpius, who gave him a thumbs up before moving away from the action.  One of the other Slytherin chasers noticed him, smirked, and dropped the ball before soaring away.  A Ravenclaw chaser raced to get it as Corvus took one last look at the still-following seeker and rolled his eyes before rocketing downward.

 

He made contact with the chaser as he caught the quaffle, nearly knocking him off his broom.  Corvus snatched the quaffle up as it was sent flying, and all of Slytherin was on its feet in the stands.  He soared away and dropped the ball as Scorpius appeared below him.  They looped around a Ravenclaw beater, Scorpius hitting him so hard the beater rolled over as he tossed the quaffle over to Corvus.  Together, they fell on either side of the other beater, and he quickly dropped away.  Corvus gave Scorpius a little nudge before soaring off.  He passed just as a Ravenclaw chaser approached him, and, as the quaffle went through the air, he turned on his broom so that the incoming chaser’s gut was met with the back end of his broom.

 

And then he saw the snitch, their seeker just going after it.  He raced off, ducking under an angry bludger, and he loped around their seeker, laughing as she started cursing and yelling.  And Slytherin won.

 

\--

 

Hailey looked up as the doors to the Great Hall opened that night, anxious.

 

“Calm _down_ , sis,” Chloe muttered, stabbing a piece of chicken, “He’ll show up eventually.”

 

“I haven’t seen him since the game.  I’m just worried about him,” she sighed, turning back.

 

Scorpius agreed with her, frowning; Corvus had taken off and disappeared as soon as he finished changing.

 

“Hey,” Molly said a few minutes later, waving at Hailey, “There he is.”

 

She barely finished her sentence before her sister jumped up.  She met him just past the end of the table, pulling him into a hug.

 

“Is everything okay?  No one knew where you were.  I thought something had happened to you,” she mumbled as she released him.

 

“You know I love you, right?” he said softly with a shy smile.

 

“Of course I do.  I love you, too.  Is everything okay?”

 

Corvus kissed her lightly, and Hailey let out a gasp as he then stepped away and dropped to one knee.  The Great Hall went _silent_.

 

“I want the whole world to know that I love you, that I adore you,” he said, pulling a box out of his pocket, “And I want to love you forever, Hailey,” he paused to open it, and she was crying, “So will you be mine for the rest of ever?”

 

“Really?” she squeaked, and Corvus smiled.

 

“Really,” he promised.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” she gasped, and his beam couldn’t be broader as he rose to his feet and carefully slipped the beautiful silver ring on her finger.

 

When they kissed, the entire hall broke out in applause.

 

“C’mon,” she whispered as they parted, “I’ve never felt your heart beat so fast,” she laughed, squeezing his hand.

 

The hall began to settle as they sat, and Corvus let out a huge sigh, his forehead falling to Hailey’s shoulder.

 

“I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

 

“Or pass out,” Adrian laughed, “ _Dude_.  Wow.  Congrats, you guys.  That’s awesome.  Wow.”

 

That remained their topic of conversation all throughout dinner, but Hailey left him with a kiss as they exited the hall.

 

“Don’t stay out too late.  I’ve got big snuggle plans for tonight.”

 

He just smiled and waved as she walked away, looking away when Scorpius appeared at his side, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Totally gonna borrow my bathroom?” he laughed, shaking his head.

 

“And totally going to smoke after.  Do you mind?”

 

“Not at all.  Coming, Rose?”

 

“How’d you know I was looking for you?” she asked, falling into step beside him.

 

“I know you.”

 

“So, it’s nice to see you two finally hitting it off.  He’s a pretty good kisser, so I see where you’re coming from,” Corvus added to Rose who just stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“He doesn’t actually know,” Scorpius promised, “Corvus, be nice.  You’re freaking her out.”

 

Corvus just shrugged, sighing.  He fell silent as they walked back to the house.  Once there, he went off into the bathroom, silencing it as he did.

 

“What’s he doing?” Rose asked, going over to the armchair where her book had taken up residence.

 

“Heaving up his nerves.  So, what are you up to tonight?”

 

“Probably just going to stay in.  And you?”

 

“Hanging out with Corvus, as per usual.  Think maybe we could spend some time together when he leaves?”

 

He was hopeful, though she broke him down, “I don’t think so, Scorpius.  I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”

 

“Ready for what, exactly?”

 

“Kissing.  Being with you.”

 

“Oh, because that hasn’t happened at all?” he shook his head, “You’re unbelievable.”

 

“Look, Scorpius, you’re the one who kissed me last time!” she exclaimed, standing and pointing at him.

 

“If you didn’t want to, then why didn’t you stop me?”

 

“Because… well… because!”

 

“Oh, well then, Rose!  Not your _because_ excuse!  Since that’s worked so great for you in the past!  I happen to remember that very excuse leading you to nearly throw yourself at me!”

 

“I _did not_ throw myself at you!  It was one kiss, Scorpius!”

 

“Actually, _Rose_ , it was quite a couple, a couple that you enjoyed very much, as you said!  Don’t put this on me!  So what have these past few weeks been?  Has it been _nothing_ to you?  Does it _mean_ nothing to you?”

 

“I’m going to assume this is a bad time to interrupt, though I feel it could also be opportune,” Corvus interceded, clearing his throat afterward.

 

“Oh, shove it, Johnson,” Rose said in frustration, “No one wants your goddamn opinion.  It’s not like you ever stand up for yourself anyway.”

 

Rose hadn’t expected the repercussions for making what she assumed was a mostly harmless stab.  Corvus’ expression dropped away, and he stared at her with empty eyes.  Scorpius was in front of her before she could even blink.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ bring him into this.  He doesn’t need shit from _you_ ,” he growled, his face way too close to hers.

 

She was afraid of him, afraid of the deadened and furious gleam in his eye.

 

“Why do you _always_ do that?” she yelled, shoving him in the chest, “He can take care of himself!  Let him!”

 

“Rose!” he screamed, shutting her up before he turned to Corvus, “Breathe.”

 

When his friend didn’t move, he gave Rose one more glare before jogging over, “Hey.  Look at me.”

 

He forced Corvus to face him, and he blinked, shoulders sagging and gasping for air.

 

“You okay?”

 

Corvus nodded, swallowing audibly, “Yea, I’m fine.  I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s totally okay.  We can smoke in my room.  It’s too cold out.  I’ll be right there?”

 

Corvus just nodded again before heading off, dragging a hand through his hair and sighing.  Once Scorpius was sure he was away in his room, he turned back to Rose.

 

“Do you know what happened?” he asked softly, not looking at her.

 

“Why does it matter?  Why do you have to stay so close to him?  Why does he need you?”

 

“Corvus tried to kill himself the summer before fifth year and then again in the beginning of fifth.”

 

The confession knocked Rose back into her armchair, and she stared at Scorpius’ door, shocked.

 

“Why?” was all she could manage.

 

“His father was his best friend, other than Lyra.  He did everything for Corvus.  He was his only son, his pride and joy.  Jack, his dad, was there for everything.  Corvus came to depend on him, loved him beyond comprehension.  I’ve never seen a family so close.  My dad, coming from a family so broken and empty, thought it was the strangest thing, but my mum always understood it.  Jack adored Corvus, would have died for him.  No one knows why he left, but, when he did, Corvus just _died_.  He holed right up, wouldn’t speak to anyone except Lyra, Hailey, and myself.  This summer, Lyra apparated to my house, hysterical.  She didn’t explain, just grabbed my arm, and apparated back to her house.  Corvus was…” Scorpius stopped, blinking, “He was unconscious on his bedroom floor.  There was blood everywhere.  He…” he almost couldn’t go on, “Rose, no one knows about this, not even Hailey.  When we brought him to Mungo’s, they said he was minutes from dying.  I’ll never forget the look on his face when he woke up.  He was _angry_ , Rose, he was angry that he was alive.  You have to stop.  You can’t _do shit like that_.  It breaks him.  It’s what brought him to that point again, people taking stabs in the dark at why he was so gone, harmless remarks that shouldn’t bring a normal person to suicide.  Just stop, please.  Okay?”

 

Rose nodded, staring at him.  Scorpius finally lifted his eyes to meet hers, and she frowned at how pale he’d become, how glassy his eyes were.

 

“He’s my best friend, Rose.  I can’t lose him.  So, _do not_ question him or me on why we’re like this.  Understand?”

 

She nodded again, and Scorpius left.

 

When he entered his room, Corvus was sitting on the window sill, knees drawn to his chest, and back straightened against the wall.

 

“You told her, didn’t you?” he mumbled, not looking at him.

 

“You know I did.  I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.  I was going to tell Hailey.”

 

“When?” Scorpius asked, going over to him and sitting opposite him.

 

Corvus handed him a cigarette, and Scorpius fished for his lighter.

 

“Tomorrow.  I want tonight to be about us first.”

 

“So, quietly?”

 

This got Corvus to smile, and he turned his gaze to his friend, “Yea, quietly.  I dunno, man,” he sighed, “I felt like she deserved that, a big show of affection.”

 

“Dinner was halfway over, you know.”

 

“I was literally pacing outside of the Great Hall, trying to force myself to go in.  I was scared shitless.”

 

“I imagine.  I can’t believe you did it like that.  It really was perfect for her.”

 

“And that’s why I did it that way.  She loves PDA like that, so, it works.”

 

“I’m happy for you.”

 

“Thanks, Scorpius.”

 

He just smiled, grateful that his friend struck up the next topic.

 

\--

 

Rose stared at his door, mouth set in a straight line.  Corvus had left an hour ago, but Scorpius hadn’t seen him to the door.  She’d been sitting in her armchair, attempting to read for the last hour, but she kept glancing up at the door, willing herself to just get up and go in.  She folded her arms, brow furrowed.  Why was this so hard?

 

“Because he’s angry at you, idiot,” she muttered to herself, starting to walk away, but something pulled her back, and she ran right up his stairs and knocked on his door.

 

“One second!” came his muffled voice from behind the door.

 

She tapped her foot out of nervousness, but quickly stopped when he opened the door a few cracks, stepping out only a little.  He was in blue and green plaid flannel pants and _no shirt_.  She almost forgot to speak as she noticed this, and Scorpius just laughed, tucking a finger under her chin and turning her eyes up to him.

 

“You knocked?” he asked, blue eyes wide and happy.

 

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing that came out of her mouth, and he sighed, still smiling.

 

“Don’t be.  Do you want to come in?”

 

“I want to decide what we are first.”

 

“Okay,” he obliged, leaving her chin and leaning against the doorframe, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

“Just like that?” she nearly squeaked.

 

“What else do you want me to do, Rose, ask your father?  Yea, that would go over well.  Oh, Mister Weasley, by the way, I’d like to date your daughter even though you hold a large grudge against—”

 

“I get it; my father’s an arse,” she mumbled, putting up a hand, “Are you going to break my heart?”

 

“If I promise I won’t, will you let me kiss you?”

 

“Scorpius!” she scoffed, hitting him in the chest.

 

“Look,” he sighed, snatching her wrist before she could pull away and drawing her close to him, “I can’t promise you that.  We don’t know what’s going to happen, but would you being willing to give it a shot?”

 

“I’m supposed to hate you,” she mumbled, though she was entirely distracted with their closeness, with his smell, with his touch.

 

“You only hate me because you’re afraid to love me,” he whispered before capturing her lips in a soft, inviting kiss.

 

He took a step backward, and she instinctively followed, wanting more of him.  He smiled against her, repeating the movement, though this time she didn’t follow, instead breaking the kiss.

 

“Scorpius,” she sighed, and he just rolled his eyes before moving back toward her, tangling his fingers in her hair, and kissing her passionately.

 

She finally succumbed, falling into his embrace and letting him whisk her away to his bed where they kissed and fell asleep together.


	5. To Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose is utterly wretched, Scorpius goes to London, and Rose cries.

The next morning, Rose awoke slowly and happily.  She smiled over at Scorpius, gazing over his sleeping and peaceful form.  Scorpius.  She shot up, startling him awake in the process.

 

“Rose,” he groaned, “Go back to sleep.”

 

“Oh my God,” she gasped, fumbling to get out of the bed, “Oh my God.”

 

“Hey, where are you going?” he whined, trying to reach for her, but she was already off the bed and running to the door.

 

Before he could even really sit up and rub his eyes awake, the door was shut and Rose was gone.  Sighing, Scorpius fell back onto his pillows, arms spread.

 

“Fuck,” was all he said before turning back onto his stomach and going back to sleep.

 

\--

 

When he finally decided to get out of bed at eleven thirty, Scorpius was entirely ready to sort things out.  He grabbed a white v-neck and changed into a pair of loose jeans, slipped on a red flannel over his shirt, pulled on socks, and then headed downstairs, checking the bathroom first.  And then, when she didn’t answer his persistent knocking, he unlocked her door with his wand and slipped in.

 

“I can’t,” was all she said.

 

She was sitting at her desk, scribbling furiously with a quill.

 

“Bullshit,” he almost laughed, “Why can’t you?  Daddy dearest?”

 

“You don’t understand, Draco.  Your parents are _happy_.”

 

“Yours _should_ be.”

 

“But they aren’t.”

 

“Well, your dad needs to get over it.”

 

“God _damn_ it, Scorpius!  This isn’t about my parents!” she yelled, and she threw the chair back as she stood.

 

She stalked right up to him, and he was shocked as her lips met his that he forgot to react at first.  When she started to pull away, however, his instincts kicked in and he grabbed her face, kissing her hard and demandingly.  She pushed him to the bed, and he almost stumbled in his surprise.

 

“Rose,” he gasped as she yanked off his flannel.

 

“Don’t even ask,” she ordered, pulling her shirt right up and off.

 

He sighed as her naked form came into view, and he brought himself to her again, kissing her wildly.  Her hands found his jeans, and they were sliding down his legs in seconds.  He didn’t think, just let her undress them, and he only paused when he was hovering over her, heart pounding and breathing too fast.

 

“Rose,” he started, but she just put her hand to the back of his neck and shook her head.

 

“Don’t.  Ask,” she said before kissing him, and that was all the confirmation he needed.

 

 

 

“I’m so confused,” Scorpius sighed a half hour later, Rose wrapped in his arms.

 

“I have to go,” she whispered before rolling away from him.

 

He barely caught her before she got off the bed, but he just managed to grab her wrist, holding tightly.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked, eyes wide, “What the hell is going on?”

 

“I told the triplets I’d meet them for lunch.  I have to go.”

 

“Rose!” he exclaimed as she pried his fingers loose and walked away to get dressed.

 

“Rose!” he repeated as she just ignored him, “What the hell, Rose?  Am I just a rebellion for you?  Is this just a game?  Honestly, what is going on?”

 

“I can’t like you!” she screamed suddenly, turning on him, “I’m not supposed!  I’ve hated you all my life, I’ve suppressed these feelings for so long, and now I can’t control any of them!  Look what you’re doing to me!  I was never like this!  I never would have done that!  I don’t know what it is about you, Scorpius, but you’re _irresistible_!”

 

“Honestly?  Really?”

 

He almost laughed.  He sat there, shaking his head.

 

“I know it sounds stupid and like some lame, trashy romance novel, but it’s _true_!  Before you decided to ask me _why_ , I was okay with just hating you forever!  And then you wanted to know _why_ , and I couldn’t hold it in anymore, and I still can’t!  You make my whole brain go numb, and then I can’t even think, and then I just do things!”

 

“Oh?  Oh?” he yelled, getting out and pulling on his boxers and jeans, “Is that what this was?  Just a _thing_?  Just gonna string me along, making me think you actually like me, making me think I might actually have a chance for once?  Real classy, Rose!  Goddamn whore,” he finished in a grumble, and she was in front of him so fast, he almost didn’t duck her slap.

 

“Don’t call me a _whore_!” she shrieked, shoving his chest.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT?” he roared, pointing at the bed, and she shrunk under his anger, “TELL ME.”

 

“I don’t know,” she crumbled.

 

“Don’t know, don’t _fucking_ know,” he muttered before pushing around her, gathering his things, and stalking out.

 

He was just throwing his black leather jacket on when he left the portrait hole.  He stopped to lean against the wall so he could tug on his black Doc Martens, and he was just lacing them up as the portrait hole opened again.

 

“Scorpius,” Rose started, walking toward him until he finished the last shoe and stormed right by her.

 

Gritting her teeth, she followed him, her pace quick, yelling for him to stop every once in a while.

 

“Leave me alone, Rose!” he responded only twice, but that only moved her faster.

 

When he finally reached the Great Hall, he was farther ahead, and so he slipped in through the open door, instantly catching Corvus’ eyes.  He watched him mumble something to Hailey before reaching over and smacking Adrian.

 

“Scorpius Malfoy!” Rose shouted from behind him.

 

He stopped and spun on his heel to face her.

 

“Get away from me,” he said in a low voice, “Leave me alone.  I don’t want anything to do with you.”

 

“I didn’t mean it that way,” she retorted, shoving his chest as McGonagall stood.

 

“Oh?  Oh, really?” he laughed, shaking his head, “Well, _my bad_!  I guess we can just fuck some more then because that’s obviously all you really wanted, right?  I chase you around, tail between my legs everytime you’re around, and then you decide, let’s back Scorpius into a corner, kiss him, and then drag him around until you get a good fuck and _tell him it was all for nothing because it was just a thing_!”

 

His voice had reached a shout, and Rose was staring at him in horror as was the rest of the hall.

 

“Happy?” he finished before turning back and continuing on to the guys who were just standing there, frozen.

 

“Where are we going?” Adrian asked once he got in earshot.

 

“London,” he said, not stopping.

 

“Scorpius!” Corvus exclaimed, hurrying to get on the other side of the bench and run after him, “London?” he continued, exiting the Great Hall, “Why London?”

 

“I’m going to forget her.  I never want to remember her,” he said as McGonagall called their names, her heels clicking toward them.

 

“Up for a run?” he asked, looking to his left and right at Adrian and Corvus.

 

They just shrugged, and the three of them took off when they reached the stairs leading outside.

 

\--

 

_December._

Scorpius sighed, exhaling smoke as he did.  He loved behind home, loved being able to see his parents every day and visit his friends at any hour without getting in trouble or having to worry about classes.  He loved every single thing about being home for the holidays.  He shrugged deeper in his jacket as a breeze blew past him before sucking in another draft.  He loved the peace of the mornings, when it really was so early that he should be asleep, but he loved being awake at this time, loved watching the sun rise.  He hadn’t been to bed yet, which was probably bad, considering it was almost eight o’clock in the morning.

 

He snuffed out his cigarette when he was done before flicking it in the bushes and sighing, huddling into his jacket.  He let his eyes close, relishing in the cold morning sun.  He could hear his mother waking, quietly going about the house.  When he was little, he used to try to wake up before her all the time, but he never could manage it until he just didn’t go to sleep one night, and listened to the house wake up.  He loved it.

 

He struck another cigarette.  He was feeling antsy lately, and angry, though he amounted it to Rose being so close to him when he was supposed to be at peace, to be at home, away from her.  They hadn’t spoken since their fight nearly a month ago, but that didn’t surprise him.  She never hung out with the girls when he was around, and she made herself scarce the second he walked into the common room.  She still made his blood boil sometimes.  He just couldn’t understand her.

 

He smiled as he heard the refrigerator open.  He could almost see his mum sigh and cock her hip, hand planted there, trying to figure out what to cook for breakfast.  A door opened and closed upstairs, his father, and he scuffed his feet along the carpeted hallway, clearly tired.  They’d taken the week off from work since Thursday was Christmas, and it was nice to have them around.  He missed them during the day, where he would wander around before finally going to Corvus or Adrian’s house.

 

His dad’s footsteps started toward the door, but Scorpius remained there, knees pulled close and cigarette balanced between his fingers.  He took in a small draft as the door opened, and his dad made a noise of surprise at his figure.

 

“Been to bed yet?” he asked, looking around for the paper.

 

“Not yet,” Scorpius returned, digging into his pocket to retrieve it.

 

He stood up, took in a last draft, and snuffed the cigarette out with his toe before brandishing the paper and waiting for his dad to go back inside.  He followed him in, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging up once inside.

 

“Couldn’t sleep or just didn’t feel like it?” Draco continued, looking over his shoulder.

 

“Latter.  M’starved, though.”

 

“Good.  Waffles and fruit for breakfast,” Hermione said as they entered the kitchen, “You look tired, darling.”

 

“I get confused when you’re here because I never know who she’s talking to,” Draco laughed as he went to turn on the coffee pot.

 

“Probably you, dad.  I never look tired.  Plus, you’re old.”

 

“Har har.  So, what’s on the schedule for today, kid?”

 

“Uh,” Scorpius said, scratching his head and sitting down, “I don’t know?”

 

“That’s the bad kind of I don’t know,” Hermione sighed, turning and arching an eyebrow at him, “The kind of I don’t know that means you’ll be with the boys and you won’t be doing things I approve of.”

 

“Strip poker is hardly something to slap my wrist for,” he joked, smirking.

 

“Oh, Scorpius.  Why don’t you see how Rose is doing?”

 

He hadn’t told them.  He’d skillfully dodged the subject everytime they asked, but this time his father chimed in.

 

“Yea, see if you can’t strike up a friendly conversation, try to win her over.”

 

“Already did that, dad,” he laughed humorlessly, and then clamped his mouth shut.

 

His mother turned away from her waffles, eyes wide.

 

“Already did that?” she repeated, “You made nice?”

 

“Uh… no?”

 

“You’re a horrible liar, kid.  What’s up?” Draco said, getting a mug for him and Scorpius.

 

Scorpius sighed, rubbing his face, “It’s a really long, ugly, stupid story.”

 

“We’re not going anywhere,” Draco said before sitting across from him and handing him his mug of coffee.

 

He took a sip before beginning, “So, I got pissed at her one day for doing her whole hate-on-Scorpius-grumble-under-her-breath thing, and so I yelled at her, told her it was unfair, and I wanted to know why other than _because_ , and she kissed me?” he paused, shrugging, “I’m not really sure how that came about, but then we were kissing more, and she wasn’t leaving, and then she did leave, and that was confusing for a little while.  So, then she decided to be nice one night after a Hogsmeade trip and ask me how it had been, and we got to talking and were having a good time, and, this was a good month later, mind you, and then we just started kissing again.  I don’t really know what’s wrong with her, honestly.  One day she hates me, the next she doesn’t.  _Then_ , we got in this huge fight, like, two weeks later, though those two weeks were really great, and she came to my room an hour later, and she just stayed the night.  Slept in my bed, obviously more kissing, no, mum, don’t give me that look, I didn’t have sex with her.  Well, not that night.  Hey,” he added to his dad, putting up a hand, “This was totally not my fault.  She quite nearly tied me to the bed and forced herself on me.  But, anyway, so she just up and left the next morning, I went back to sleep, woke up, like, hours later and went to go find her where she says _I can’t_ and then is kissing me and taking off my clothes.  Mum,” he paused to glare at her, “You asked.  And that was that, and then she abandoned ship again and was like _oh, I have to leave_.  Bullshit.  So we fight again, and then I storm off, she follows, we have this huge loud blowout in the Great Hall, I, uh, went somewhere, I’ll omit that for your sakes, and now here we are, a month later and we haven’t spoken.”

 

There was a loud silence for a minute or so before a knock interrupted it.

 

“Sweetie, I’m sorry.  She sounds frighteningly like her father,” Hermione sighed.

 

“You don’t have to tell me twice.  Okay, _Draco_ , I’ll get it.”

 

“Expect a sock in the face next time you call me Draco,” his dad grumbled as Scorpius left to get the door.

 

When he opened it, a teary-eyed Rose was standing there.


	6. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose turns everything upside down, every moment of romance is interrupted, and Corvus falls apart only to finally heal.

Scorpius dug for his cold demeanor, trying to force a grimace and a rude remark, but all he could manage was a frown and, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m such a bitch,” she said, shaking her head and turning her gaze away, “I treated you horribly, and I just dragged you around because I was afraid of being myself, of listening to my heart, of _not worrying_ about what my father would say.  I’m _sorry_ , Scorpius, I’m _so sorry_.  I understand if you want to hate me forever and never—”

 

“Rose,” he interrupted, “Calm down.  Do you want to come inside?  It’s freezing out there.”

 

“You spent almost all night outside,” she mumbled with a small smile.

 

He closed the door once she’d stepped in.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he promised before heading toward the kitchen where he _knew_ his parents were eavesdropping.

 

They didn’t even try to cover it up, to which he rolled his eyes.

 

“Rose is here.  We’re going into my room to talk.  _Please_ don’t stand outside of my door and listen.”

 

“I can’t promise anything for your mother,” Draco said, giving her a playful glare, “But I certainly won’t.  Just be safe and remember that Ron helped save the wizarding world, and it would be a bad idea to piss him off _too_ much.”

 

Scorpius sighed, nodded, and left.  He motioned for Rose to follow him, and she did so happily, smiling when they entered his room.  He had a large bed, pushed lengthwise into the corner; his sheets were black, just like the one at school, and his shag rug was also black.  His walls were a light, pastel blue while his curtains were white.  The walls were decorated nicely with posters and banners, a long desk stretched from the end of his bed into the wall, and a large dresser was on the other side of his window, the window that lay next to the head of his bed.  A futon caught Rose’s eye, sitting on the floor opposite of the window, three pillows and blankets strewn over it.

 

“I assume that’s Corvus’?” she asked, nodding toward the bed on the floor.

 

“Yea,” he shrugged, “Sometimes he just shows up in the middle of the night.  He likes to break in through the window usually.”

 

He held out a hand toward a couch she had missed, tucked away near his desk.  They sat, and Scorpius sighed.

 

“Are you just going to run away again?”

 

She looked down at her hands in her lap, nervous, “I want to be with you, but I need you to be patient.  I’m scared, _so_ scared.  My dad knows, and he’s not happy.  But I _am_ happy with you, and so I want to try, if you could forgive me.”

 

Scorpius just smiled, reaching for her hand and lacing his fingers within hers.

 

“I’m trying to not kiss you because I feel like that would be counterproductive or backward.”

 

“Maybe we should go backward,” she murmured, “All the way backward.  Maybe that’s the only way we can do this, to be totally and completely open.”

 

“Rose,” he began, arching an eyebrow, “Do you really want this?  You have to be sure.  This can’t be like last time.”

 

She nodded, taking in a long breath,” I do.  I want to be with you, wholly.”

 

Scorpius just smiled before locking the door with his wand, standing, and holding out his hand for Rose.  She took it and followed him to his bed, finally happy.

 

\--

 

_January._

Scorpius let his mum kiss him on the forehead before he headed off to meet Corvus, who was currently snogging Hailey.  He cleared his throat as he reached them, though his attention was taken when Rose appeared at his side, slipping her hand in his.

 

“Hey you,” she greeted with a small, pretty smile.

 

“Hello my love,” he returned, leaning down to kiss her.

 

Corvus responded by clearing his throat in the ugliest manner he could manage.

 

“I like to see that you two are finally going out instead of just attacking each other at random,” Hailey laughed, “Though those were some fun stories.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Rose groaned, “My dad is still not speaking to me.”

 

“Am I worth it?” Scorpius asked, and Rose practically beamed.

 

“Of course you’re worth it.  C’mon, I want to get a good compartment.”

 

She leaned up for a quick kiss before tugging him away, Hailey and Corvus following.  They met up with everyone else and were quick to find a compartment for themselves.  They all paired off, finally all of them happily with one another.  Scorpius and Rose slid into the left bench, closing in on the window, while Corvus and Hailey sat opposite them.  Adrian and Chloe sat next to Rose with Albus and Molly across from them.

 

“Corvus, where’s Lyra?” Scorpius asked as Molly shut the door and launched into conversation with Chloe.

 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, not looking at his friend, but instead resting his forehead on the glass of the window and sighing.

 

“Maybe she made a friend?” Rose offered, hating the look of worry that plagued Corvus’ face; she’d grown closer to him ever since she and Scorpius had finally gotten together.

 

“Highly unlikely,” a voice interrupted them as Lyra stalked in, slamming the door shut, “Move,” she ordered Albus, who just made a face at her and scooted over.

 

Her glare turned to Hailey, who sighed and slid over, allowing her to sit next to her brother.  She spoke quickly to him in a low but angry whisper, one that neither Scorpius nor Hailey could understand.  They watched, however, as the color in Corvus’ face drained, and his eyes went wide.  He remained motionless until she took a breath, and then he sat up, shaking his head.

 

“No,” was all he said, trying to stand.

 

“Corvus,” she hissed, pulling him back down, and she kept talking, faster than before.

 

“Lyra,” Scorpius tried to interrupt as Corvus’ breathing became too audible, too unsteady, “Lyra, maybe you should just tell him later.”

 

But she ignored him.  She finished with another whisper before leaning back and staring at him.  He tried to stand and collapsed, Scorpius jumping to his feet.

 

“Open the window,” he said to Rose as he hauled Corvus back onto his seat, “Hey, Corvus, look at me, okay?  You’re alright.  It’s just a panic attack.  It’ll pass, I promise.  Lyra, take his wand.”

 

She did as told, and the compartment was silent.  Back in sixth year, he’d nearly burned down the Slytherin house during one of his very rare fits of rage.

 

“What happened?” he asked Lyra, not unlocking his gaze from Corvus’, whose breathing was slowing steadily.

 

“Our _father_ ,” she spat, “killed himself.”

 

The others had never seen Corvus cry before, though Scorpius, Hailey, and Lyra certainly had.  But he did now, in front of everyone, sobbing openly and brokenly.  Hailey took him in her arms, pulling him close.  They took that as their cue to leave, and Adrian, Chloe, Albus, and Molly went to go find another compartment while Lyra sat opposite her brother and Hailey.

 

“I’m staying here,” Scorpius said to Rose, frowning, “I’m sorry.  I can’t leave him.”

 

“He’s your best friend,” she said, touching his shoulder, “Don’t worry, I get it.  Come find me later.”

 

He just nodded before kissing her forehead.

 

\--

 

Rose sat at the Slytherin table with Chloe and Molly for the feast that night, anxiously awaiting Scorpius’ return.

 

“Can you believe he did that?  Killed himself?” Molly shook her head, “Honestly.”

 

“I bet you that’s why Scorp is freaking out,” Chloe murmured, “Probably thinks Corvus will try the same again.”

 

This caught Rose by surprise.

 

“You guys know about that?”

 

“Rose,” Adrian sighed, “Look at us.  Hailey is engaged to him.  _Of course_ she’s going to talk to her sisters.  Scorpius and Chloe told me.  Albus kind of knows, but not nearly as much as I’m sure you now know.”

 

Rose blushed, but Chloe waved it away, “That’s what you get for dating one of us.  You have to deal with all of our problems.”

 

Rose fell silent after that, observing her friends.  There was so much she didn’t know about them, so much she felt like she would never understand.  It terrified her sometimes.

 

They left before long to their respective rooms, and Rose waited up for a little while before going into her room.  It was around one in the morning when her door opened and closed.  Scorpius stepped out of his shoes wearily before tip-toeing over to her bed.

 

“Rose,” he whispered, caressing her face, “Rose, wake up.”

 

She stirred, and he smiled as her eyes fluttered open.

 

“Scorpius!” she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging him, “Where have you been?”

 

“With Corvus,” he sighed, crawling into bed next to her, “He passed out, like, a half hour ago.  Hailey is going to stay with him.  Lyra is a wreck.  I don’t even know how to handle this, Rose.”

 

“Just sleep for now.  Tomorrow is a new day.”

 

She kissed him softly before settling in his arms with a sigh.

 

\--

 

Scorpius woke up with the smell of his Rose.  He smiled, burying his nose in her hair and sighing.  Being here with her made him unbelievably happy.

 

“Mm, you’re awake,” Rose murmured, turning to face him, “How did you sleep?”

 

“Wonderfully.  We aren’t really going slow like you wanted, though.”

 

“I know,” she sighed, “I don’t really know what I want, except that I want to be with you.”

 

“Okay.  That’s fair.  I’m gonna go get dressed, though.  Can we go to breakfast in fifteen?”

 

“Of course.”

 

They parted with a kiss, and they were just reaching the Great Hall twentyfive minutes later.

 

“He’s here,” Scorpius nearly gasped, and his pace quickened, Rose hurrying to catch up.

 

When they sat opposite Corvus, Hailey, and Lyra, they were shocked by Corvus’ smile and the fact that Adrian was telling some wild story from break, and he was _laughing_.

 

“Oh, hey!” Corvus exclaimed as Scorpius sat, “Adrian, pause.  It’s like closure, y’know?” he said to Scorpius, “He’s gone.  I don’t have to hate him anymore.  He gave me peace.”

 

Scorpius groaned, “Only you, Corvus, only you.”

 

He just winked before motioning for Adrian to continue…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, this chapter is disgustingly short, I’m so sorry. But, like, I just couldn’t keep going. The next scene does not belong in this chapter, so, :( This is all you get for now!


	7. Beautiful Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Scorpius confesses something, Lyra is opening a restaurant, and the boys host a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the amount of time skips you’re about to experience. Don’t hate me…
> 
> Uh, also, I’m going to have to put a substance use and abuse warning on this one. Bit of a party scene at the end. Nothing too horrible, I promise.

_Three months later._

_Late April._

“We’re graduating soon,” Scorpius murmured.

 

They were outside, leaning against a tree.  Rose was between his legs, leaning back against his chest, Corvus was strumming delicately on his guitar while Hailey fish-tailed her long blonde hair, Lyra was floating notes back and forth with a boy sitting near the castle, Adrian was arguing with Albus over who would win the Quidditch House Cup and why, and Molly and Chloe were going over notes and studying.

 

“Don’t mention it.  Then we have to get jobs and be grown-ups,” she whined.

 

“Guys!” Hailey suddenly shouted, tying off her braid, “Pick a number between one and thirty!”

 

They responded after a pregnant pause with myriad numbers.

 

“I heard seventeen!  You win!”

 

Adrian cackled before going back to his argument, and Corvus took to whispering with Hailey while still continuing with his guitar.  And it was as if saying it made it suddenly real.

 

“Is it really already June?” Rose sighed, swinging her and Scorpius’ hands between them two months later.

 

“Scared about the whole real job thing still?” he laughed, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

 

He was about to say more when Corvus suddenly appeared in front of him, a dangerous smirk on his face.

 

“Last time I saw that grin, we almost landed ourselves in the Hospital Wing,” Scorpius commented, arching an eyebrow, “Since when did you start scheming again?”

 

“For old time’s sake, we’re throwing a party.”

 

“ _We’re_?  Like, you, Lyra, and Hailey?”

 

“No other way, man,” he said, his grin widening as he looped an arm around Scorpius’ shoulders and led the couple away, “An end of the year bash, y’know?  Figure we should give McGonagall something to remember us by.”

 

“Oh?  Are you serious, dude?  Are you feeling alright?”

 

“It’s going to be rad, Scorp, fucking rad.  Tell every single person you lay eyes on,” he said, taking his arm away and walking off backward, “I’m telling you.  Raddest party ever.”

 

Corvus disappeared around a corner as Scorpius looked down at his girlfriend, “This could either turn out really bad or really good.”

 

\--

 

“There you are,” Scorpius grumbled, grabbing Corvus’ arm and dragging him away from a group of people, “Can you explain, please?”

 

“Alright, _look_ ,” he sighed, “I want to leave happy.  I don’t want, y’know, twenty years down the road, when I’m married and have kids, for them to come home on break with a story from one of their friend’s parents about the _Johnsons_ and how _broken_ they were, how they left school _still sad_.  I don’t want _my_ kids to live under that shadow.  Stop giving me that look,” he finished with a smile.

 

“This whole thing with your dad, it really did allow you to let it all go.”

 

“It did, Scorp, and I want people to remember me for Corvus Johnson and not the-sad-kid-who-almost-set-the-Slytherin-house-on-fire.”

 

“People totally don’t talk about that anymore,” Scorpius laughed, shaking his head, “Okay, if you’re really serious about this, what can I do to help?”

 

“Let me hold it in the Heads’ house?”

 

Corvus put on a hopeful face, and Scorpius started to respond when Hailey called out their names.  She ran over, smiling.

 

“I’ve got a list of people I need you to okay,” she said, handing Corvus a folded piece of paper, “Did you ask him yet?”

 

“I’ll talk to Rose about it.  When d’you wanna do this?”

 

“Tomorrow night.  We leave Tuesday, so I figure do it Sunday night and save us Monday to kick our hangovers and clean up everything.”

 

“Alright.  I’ll get back to you.”

 

Scorpius left to go find Rose, finally spotting her in the library, turning in a few last-minute books.

 

“Hey, baby,” he greeted, sliding an arm around her waist.

 

“Thank you,” she smiled to the librarian before turning to Scorpius, “You look happy,” she continued, kissing him, “What’s up?”

 

He steered them out of the library and back into the castle before speaking, “Would you mind if Corvus hosted his party in the Heads’ house?”

 

She instantly frowned, “I don’t think so, Scorp.  I’ve never heard good things about his parties.”

 

Scorpius rolled his eyes; he’d heard this before, the first time he tried to get Albus to attend back in fifth year.

 

“What exactly have you heard?”

 

“A lot of things.”

 

“Rose,” he sighed as they went outside; people were relaxing by the lake and flying around the Quidditch pitch.

 

“Y’know, that there’s alcohol, smoking, _sexual things_ , and I’ve heard that they’re even dangerous and a little _too_ crazy sometimes.”

 

“ _Some_ of those are true,” he nodded, sitting by their tree that they usually went to relax together, “There is typically alcohol and smoking, but, _Rose_ , you know we do that regardless and regularly.”

 

“You _hardly_ drink,” she scoffed, facing him and crossing her legs.

 

“What do you think Corvus, Adrian, Albus, and I do on the weekends?”

 

“I try to ignore it,” she mumbled, “And you only smoke _sometimes_.”

 

Scorpius sighed, staring at her.

 

“Okay!” she exclaimed, “I _know_ you smoke, like, every day and you drink, but I mostly just disregard cos I don’t want to think about you hurting yourself.  What about the other things?”

 

“Rose, honestly, _no one_ has sex at our parties.  They do at ones we’ve _attended_ , but not the ones we’ve _hosted_.  Only one of them was _ever_ dangerous, and that’s because it was the first one of the sixth year, not even a month shy of the break-up.  And, yes, they’re kind of crazy, but we’re not stupid.  Please?”

 

She sighed, mulling over it for a few minutes in silence before nodding.

 

“I’m going, though,” she said, staring at him poignantly.

 

“Of course, my love.  As long as you’re not stressed out.  Oh, and we’re dancing,” he responded before reaching out and pulling her to him.

 

They sat there for a while, just enjoying the beauty and warmth of the June summer day.

 

Neither could recall a time they’d been happier, and it was this emotion that caused Scorpius to kiss Rose’s neck and whisper, “I think I love you.”

 

She didn’t respond right away, just snuggled deeper into him, her smile _so_ wide.

 

“I think I love you, too, Scorpius,” she whispered, lifting their linked hands to kiss his, “Thank you for putting up with my antics and never giving up.”

 

“Thank you for finally giving me a chance, darling,” he murmured back, wrapping his arms around her.

 

He wanted to stay like this forever.

 

\--

 

Scorpius finished moving one of the couches to the outskirts of the room as Adrian shrugged off the invisibility cloak at the top of the stairs.

 

“You told her you loved her?” he asked, jumping into the conversation Scorpius and Corvus were having as he carried down a cardboard box full of snacks.

 

“She said the same back,” Scorpius said with a shrug, “I might ask her to move in with us when we get the house.”

 

The three of them had been planning to live together with the triplets after school, and they were thinking of finding a house that they could rent for all of them.

 

“Guys, we have to get _jobs_ ,” Adrian groaned.

 

“I already have one,” Corvus bragged, smirking, “Lyra wants to open up her own restaurant, and she’s almost closed the deal on a place in London.”

 

“No way!” Scorpius and Adrian exclaimed, mouths agape.

 

“Yea,” Corvus laughed, going to sit down and light a cigarette, “She wants to ask the triplets to work there, and she has a couple other people that have put in applications.”

 

“Like, to _cook_?” Scorpius asked as they joined him on the couch.

 

“Yea, like young hopefuls.  She wants it to be mostly like that, new cooks who haven’t been hired anywhere yet cos they’re, like, fresh out of culinary school?  I think that’s what it’s called.  I get co-ownership cos she’s still going to school next year, but I’m mostly for entertainment.  If you want, I can ask her about hiring you guys as waiters or whatever.”

 

“How did she even swing this, dude?” Adrian gaped.

 

“Well, you know how she used to do all those cooking contests and shit over the summer?  I guess someone took interest in her, and they’ve been talking to her since the beginning of the year.  ‘Course, all the official stuff will go under my name cos I’m legal in our world, but she’s basically running it.  And, this will sound wretched of me, but my dad left everything to us.  I guess he left a suicide note that essentially was his will, and he gave us his entire savings, which, you know my dad, is, like, half the wizarding world.”

 

“This guy’s a _wizard_ , too?  How much more perfect does this get?” Adrian laughed.

 

“A little bit,” Corvus smiled, “All of the staff are, too, or, at least, the one’s she’s potentially going to hire.  I guess eh only put ads out in Diagon Alley and the such, so she got people that went to Muggle schools post-Hogwarts.  They’re all, like, twenty-something.”

 

“Huh.  So, you can get us a job?”

 

Corvus just laughed, nodding, “Yea, probably.  Now.  Enough grown-up talk.  Let’s set up…”

 

\--

 

“It’s all set.  McGonagall actually _agreed_ , though she made me promise there were virgin drinks, smart people like Rose, and no one under fourth year.  So I told her that our smart people like Rose were the designated non-drinkers and they’d be in control of all alcoholic beverages so that only sixth and seventh years got to drink.  She almost fell over at how thorough we’d been,” Corvus said as he sat for dinner.

 

“That’s insane.  I can’t believe she agreed,” Rose sighed.

 

“She’s totally just glad that we’re actually happy,” Lyra said, “She nearly hugged us just cos Corv was smiling and excited.  Oh.  Do we have someone to control the door?”

 

“That would be me,” Hailey chimed in, “People need the invite they were given and they have to show up within the first half hour or they can’t get in.  Party starts at ten.”

 

“How many people are there going to be?” Rose asked skeptically.

 

“Not too many, don’t worry.  Rose,” Corvus said softly, “I promise it’s not going to be horrible.  Trust me, I know who to invite and who not to.  I don’t hang out with sloppy drunks or wild girls, okay?  If ever you’re uncomfortable with someone or something, just let me know, and I’ll take care of it.”

 

Rose smiled, blushing; she’d never before experienced such kindness from Corvus for her anxieties.  Dinner went by without incident, and Rose was shocked at how different the Heads’ common room looked when they walked in.  The couches were pushed back against the wall, the room was dimly lit, and there were all sorts of snacks and drinks set up on the coffee table and regular table.

 

“So, ten o’clock?” Rose asked timidly.

 

“Stop worrying,” Chloe sighed, “Haven’t you _ever_ gone to a party before?”

 

“No,” she admitted shyly, not meeting any of their gazes.

 

Chloe laughed and shook her head, going down the stairs.  Everyone else followed her lead, and it was only when Scorpius released her hand that she _really_ felt uneasy.

 

\--

 

It was nothing like Rose had ever witnessed.  It was midnight, and the house was _packed_.  People she’d never seen before and people she’d never dared speak to were here, people of every house and people that scared her just on sight.  She stayed close by a seventh year Ravenclaw named Alexandria that she’d only just met; Alex was one of Corvus’ “smart people”, and so she was helping Rose moderate drinks.  Those under sixteen had a large x on their hands so they couldn’t drink, but it didn’t mean they didn’t try.

 

Though it wasn’t this that made her frown; Scorpius was currently sitting on one of the couches, a cigarette in one hand and glass of Firewhisky in the other.  She’d never seen him like this, surrounded by his friends, so at ease and so happy.  It scared her to know that this was a common thing, to finally be seeing what he did on all those weekends.  What scared her almost as much, however, was her friends, how the triplets danced across the floor like they owned it, their boyfriends only sometimes with them, how Lyra was a completely different person, lost in bodies and drinks and shared smoke, how this was their true element.  This is what she had befriended, a scene she found terrifying and deadly.

 

“You need to loosen up,” Scorpius’ voice said from behind her, and she turned abruptly.

 

She shook her head, and he sighed.

 

“You said you won’t stress out,” he murmured before kissing her on the cheek.

 

He went to refill his glass then, and Rose rolled her eyes.  She didn’t like this.  He left her with another kiss on the cheek before going back over to his couch where Corvus was just collapsing, a large smile on his face.  Scorpius held out his pack, and Corvus gratefully took it, lighting it, and sucking in, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.  Rose turned away, disgusted.  Someone was changing the record, and so the dance floor was still.  Hailey was with Lyra, laughing at something her friend was saying.  She just couldn’t understand it; it was almost as if she didn’t know them.  This world was so foreign to her, a world where they were happy and reckless.  Rose sighed, turning to the approaching kid…

 

\--

 

The last stragglers finally dispersed at three that morning.  Rose looked around, surprised it wasn’t messier.  The boys were moving the furniture back while the girls collected cups, ash trays, and leftover food.  Rose took out her wand to clean, sighing.

 

When everything was back to normal, everyone found seats amongst the two couches and two armchairs.  Corvus, Hailey, and Scorpius took up one couch, Albus, Molly, Adrian, and Chloe took up another, and Lyra was floating between an armchair and the floor near her brother’s feet.  She finally decided on the chair when Rose sat next to Scorpius; he was talking softly with Corvus.  They stayed like that for an hour, quiet conversation and relaxed bodies, before Rose finally spoke up.

 

“So, is this like the after party?” she asked a little loudly.

 

“Oh, if you’re tired, you don’t have to stay up,” Scorpius murmured, looking down at her and leaning in to kiss her forehead, “Do you want to go to bed?”

 

“I think I’m gonna walk Molly back, actually,” Albus said, stretching and slowly waking his sleeping girlfriend.

 

“I’ll go with you, mate.  I’m bushed,” Adrian chimed in.

 

They left, and Rose looked around, shocked that Hailey and Lyra were still awake.

 

“Do you always do this afterward?” she wondered.

 

“There are a lot of sleepless nights, babe,” Scorpius said with a shrug, “Sometimes I feel like we never sleep.”

 

Rose sighed before getting up to go curl up in the other armchair.  She stayed with them another half hour before finally retiring.  Lyra eventually fell asleep on the other couch, but Scorpius, Corvus, and Hailey remained awake.  It was a calm environment that they cherished, much like Scorpius’ love of the early morning.

 

Hailey changed into more comfortable clothes around six and curled up on the chair to read.  When Lyra woke again around eight, she and her brother went for a walk to watch the sunrise and talk.  Scorpius joined them as far as the steps so that he could smoke and sit in silence.  Hailey found him around nine to wait for Corvus and Lyra to return so they could go to breakfast.  There were very few there so early, and so they were able to eat in peace.  They talked in depth with Lyra about the restaurant, talked about house-shopping, and talked about their first years at Hogwarts.

 

When they returned to the Heads’ house, Rose still wasn’t awake, and so they hung out in the common room.  They showered one after another, changed, and it was noon before Rose emerged, hungry.  Scorpius greeted her with a kiss and a wide smile that erased all of her anger.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, and she just beamed and hugged him tight.

 

“I love you, too,” she promised.

 

\--

 

**So, that was a little crazy.  But, I guess this is kind of a taste of what you can expect when _The Lightning Strike_ (which I’ve finished writing!) comes around.  But, I hope you all enjoyed, and don’t forget to review!**

**Annnnnd, really quick, one more sneak peek scene (for GK).  I won’t be giving you one in the next chapter (as it’s the last), so enjoy this one!**

January came and went much as the months previous to it had, though with a few more interruptions.  Draco and Hermione found their nights together in the library more precious as they were forced into a disruptive separation outside of their haven.  Harry was becoming more and more involved with Dumbledore, and Hermione was becoming increasingly worried about him.

 

Along with that, they’d begun their apparition lessons every Saturday, which left the couple weary at night.  Draco was spending more and more time away, too, to which Hermione was saddened by but accepted.  He began missing class and she rarely saw him at meals or in the halls anymore.  He promised, though, and continually held up his promise, that he would not miss a Friday or Saturday night with her in the library.  Madame Pince had long since given up collecting them, and she’d entrusted Hermione with a key to the library to lock up at night.

 

When asked, Madame Pince shrugged, leaned over her counter, and sighed, “I understand.  I was very much like you in my younger years, Miss Granger, very studious and determined, and then I met a boy, someone I wasn’t supposed to love, and he changed my world.  And, if there’s anyone in the world I trust with books, it’s you.”

 

Hermione hadn’t dared press the subject.  And so, since then, she and Draco had left the library late at night, always taking care on their way back to not get caught.  She was grateful, though, that Valentine’s Day fell on a Friday.

 

“Hello, my dove,” Draco greeted as he slid alongside her.

 

They met like this frequently on their way into the library, and she smiled as he touched her hand with his, lacing them up until they reached the doors where they parted, Hermione going in first, Draco entering ten minutes later.  They spaced out their times, differentiating them, and they switched who went in first, though both were quite sure some had caught on to their constant presence here.  Thankfully, no one said a word either way.


	8. Flying Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a beautiful wedding takes place, time goes by too fast, and there is a happily ever after.

_One month later._

_July._

“I can’t believe you’re really moving out,” Hermione sighed, hugging her son tightly, “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

 

“Mum, I’m fine,” Scorpius promised, kissing her on the cheek before going to hug Draco, “You and dad left the summer after your seventh year.  Besides, I’ll see you in, like, a week for the wedding.  I gotta go, though.  If Corvus sighs one more time, I think I’ll hex him.  I love you both.  I’m not far, so you can visit anytime, _within reason_ ,” he added to his mum, “And I’ll visit, too.  Okay?”

 

Hermione nodded, sniffing away tears.

 

Draco laughed and pull her to him, “You’ve totally turned into your mother.  C’mon, let him go.  Now we’ve got the house to ourselves and—”

 

“Okay, bye!” Scorpius shouted over them, shaking his head.

 

He left with a box in his hand, having already apparated a few times with the rest of his things.  He laughed as Corvus sighed _again_ when he finally opened the door.

 

“Shut up, asshole, I’m coming.”

 

“It’s about goddamn time.  I nearly fell asleep waiting.  Mrs. Malfoy, always good to see how beautiful you are,” he finished with a wide smile.

 

“Stop flirting with my mum, and let’s go.”

 

He steered Corvus away, Hailey following them, and they apparated at the street.  After spending nearly all of June searching for a house, they’d finally decided to split up.  Corvus and Lyra, for the first time, were living separately, which had been a difficult decision for them.  Lyra’s restaurant, which she’d named after herself, would be opening in two weeks, and she was living above.  It was a beautiful place, though small, and London was already buzzing with talk about it.

 

Hailey, Corvus, and Scorpius were sharing rent at a two-bedroom flat down the street from the restaurant, though Rose was still deciding and talking to her parents about moving in with them.  Albus, Molly, Adrian, and Chloe were also sharing a flat, though it was quite a ways away from the restaurant.

 

They spent the next three days unpacking and furnishing, though the latter end of the week was devoted to Corvus and Hailey’s wedding.  It was due to be large and wondrous, the ceremony held in an old, castle-like church, the reception at Lyra’s restaurant.  Rose was currently sitting in a cute little bridal shop, waiting for the girls to emerge.  She wasn’t _in_ the wedding, though she certainly hadn’t expected to be, but Hailey had approached her asking if she wouldn’t mind helping with all the little things, like approving dresses.

 

Molly and Chloe came out first, in matching green dresses.  Thin jeweled straps held up a v-neck bust that was only tight until just below their breasts before flowing out in a shimmery chiffon material.  A large jewel rested below the bust, spreading out like a snowflake.  A darker, emerald green wrapped around their midsections and outlined the top.  Lyra stepped out as Rose was about to speak, wearing the same dress, though in blue.

 

“Wow,” Rose said, shocked, “You guys look hot.  Honestly, _woah_.  You look awesome.”

 

Lyra curtsied cutely before the three of them left to allow Hailey to come out, and Rose just smiled…

 

\--

 

Scorpius closed the door behind him as he entered one of the rooms in the church.

 

“Nervous?” he asked Corvus as he noticed his friend smoking near the open window.

 

“Not really.  I’m mostly just excited.  Scorp, thank you for being my best man.  It really does mean a lot to me.”

 

“So you’ve been saying all week,” he laughed, shrugging out of his jacket and unzipping his suit bag.

 

Corvus put out his cigarette and went to change.  When he and Scorpius were finished, Albus and Adrian showed up, and Scorpius left to go see Hailey.  When Rose opened the door to let him in, he kissed her lovingly before turning to face Hailey.  She was just being zipped, and he smiled, eyes wide.  Her dress was white and strapless, her blonde hair tumbling in graceful curls down her back.  It was simple, with just a dash of sparkles across the bust, and it looked perfect.

 

“Hailey, you look,” he paused, shaking his head in disbelief, “You are so _beautiful_.”

 

“Thank you, Scorpius.  How is Corvus?”

 

“Calmer than I’ve ever see him,” he laughed, “He really does adore you.”

 

Her beam was so wide, and Scorpius gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving again.  He went into the hall with Rose, who was giddy with excitement.

 

“Guess what!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together, “My parents finally agreed with minimal amounts of contempt, and so I can move in!”

 

“Rose!” Scorpius laughed, pulling her to him and swinging her in a hug, “That’s awesome!  When are you going to start?”

 

“Soon.  Obviously not today, but soon.  I’m so excited to be living with you.”

 

“As am I, sweetie,” he said, kissing her one last time before smiling, “I have to go, though.  Corvus will be wondering where I’ve gone.”

 

Scorpius headed off as Rose reentered Hailey’s room.  The ceremony went on flawlessly.  Hailey turned heads as she walked down the aisle, and there were many tears to be had between the women.  When it was over, Scorpius was sure he’d never seen Corvus quite so happy.  They returned to the restaurant where Lyra’s new staff greeted them and catered the reception, which lasted until about eight that night.  The group didn’t stay together much longer after that, and, before they knew it, a week had passed, and Corvus and Hailey were honeymooning in Ireland.

 

“What d’you think?” Scorpius said, setting down one of Rose’s boxes in his room.

 

“It’s really nice,” she murmured, nodding.

 

“You’re nervous,” he sighed, “Do you not want to do this?”

 

“No, I do,” she promised, “It’s just a big step.  I don’t come from the same background as you, Scorpius.  My family isn’t… _rich_ ,” she finally spat out, “How this just _happens_ makes no sense to me.”

 

He frowned, “Is that really bothering you?”

 

“I don’t know,” she groaned, “I’m going to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow, see if I can find somewhere that’s hiring.”

 

“May I come with you?  I can job-search, too.”

 

“You’re not gonna work at, like, the Ministry or something?” she scoffed.

 

“Rose, baby, I’ve never wanted to work there.  You should know that.  I want to be close to you.  I want to live my life with you.”

 

Rose looked over at him, and he sighed before going over to her.

 

“Rose, I love you so much.  I just want you to be happy.”

 

“I am happy.  I have you.  Nothing could make me happier.”

 

“Good.  That’s what I like to hear.”

 

\--

 

_One week later._

_Late July._

Lyra looked around at all the gathered people, her entire staff and her friends.  They were due to open in fifteen minutes for the first time.

 

“Alright,” she started, climbing onto a table, “My name is Lyra, though you should know that.  I want to start off with the most obvious: we’re all wizards and witches here.  Our customers, however, will not be, for the most part.  Therefore, the most important rule that you will follow is this: no wands.  When the restaurant is closed and we’re cleaning up, then you may use them, but as long as we are open and there are _Muggles_ in here, there will be no magic.  Is that understood?” she paused to allow this to sink in before continuing, “Other than that, I don’t have many specifics.  The most obvious ones, like staying cleanly and, y’know, doing your job, don’t need a reminder, I’m sure.  I would like to do introductions, though.  Our prime entertainer is my brother, Corvus.  Corvus, stand up.”

 

He did as told, rolling his eyes.

 

“Thank you.  Regardless of his entertainer status, however, you will treat him as you would treat me _because he is also your boss_.  I’ve only just turned seventeen, and so I’ll be attending my last year of Hogwarts in September.  Therefore, Corvus will be running the place until I get back.  This proves to be a problem, though, in the matter of head chef, which, thankfully, I have solved.  The month of August,” she went on, crossing her arms, “will be very important to you.  One of you will be promoted by the end of August, so take this seriously.  Now.  I’d like to take a quick few minutes to introduce everyone.  Just go around, you’re spread out enough that this shouldn’t be hard, tell us your name and your position.  You there, start,” she said, brandishing a hand at a tall redhead.

 

“My name is Ayshlin,” she started in a thick accent, “And I hail from Ireland.  I’ll be working as a cook.”

 

“I’m Devyn,” a lanky man with black hair said, “And I’ll also be working as a cook.”

 

“My name is Jay, and I’ll be a cook,” a brunette said.

 

“I’m his brother, and I’m Luther, and I’m also a cook,” a blonde spoke.

 

Another blonde, though this one was quite a bit spunkier chimed in, “I’m Lucy, and I’ll be a waitress.”

 

“I’m Ronnie,” a small woman with black hair murmured, “And I’ll also be a cook.”

 

“And my name is Sandra,” the last, also raven-haired, said, “And I’ll be a cook.”

 

“Wonderful,” Lyra said, and she went to continue when Devyn spoke up.

 

“Er, we only have _one_ waitress?”

 

Lyra glared at him for a moment before starting again, “If you’d let me finish, _these_ people,” she waved at her friends, “will frequently be here.  Hailey and Adrian will be our hostess and host,” they stood as she pointed at them, “and Molly, Chloe, and Albus will be our other waitresses.  And waiter,” she added when Albus cleared his throat, “Scorpius and Rose don’t work here because they’re _lame_ ,” she paused to glare playfully at them, “but they will be in here quite often, I hope.  So, is that all settled then?  Any questions?”

 

When no one voiced any concerns, she smiled, “Great.  We open at eleven and close at eleven.  We do not serve breakfast, and I expect you to be here fifteen minutes before your shift to suit up and get ready.  If you’re opening, you will be here at ten thirty; if you are closing, you will be here until the place is clean, which shouldn’t be much later than midnight.  Waiters and waitresses will wipe down tables, so, uh, Lucy?  Awesome, yes, you’ll be cleaning this table once I’m done, thank you.  Positions, please!”

 

The staff quickly got to their feet and put the chairs back before heading toward the kitchen.  Corvus went to his piano as Hailey went to pull up the large curtains to allow light to stream into the restaurant.

 

“So, the point of us being here?” Rose laughed as Lucy quickly wiped down the table Lyra was getting off of.

 

“I just wanted them to see you and know you so that they wouldn’t flip out if you came in and didn’t recognize you, y’know?  Guys, you’re my friends.  You’re welcome here anytime.”

 

“Thanks, Lyra,” Scorpius said, smiling, “Uh, Rose, I’m gonna go chat with Corvus real quick.  Do you want to wait or…” he trailed off, eyebrows arched.

 

“I actually have to go to work.  I got a job at Flourish and Botts,” she explained to a curious Lyra.

 

“Oh, good for you, you’ll love it there,” Lyra congratulated before waving to them and heading off into the kitchen.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you later,” Scorpius promised with a kiss, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.  Have fun, be good.”

 

He just nodded, watching her go.

 

“So, you’re working in a bar?” Corvus laughed as Scorpius sat next to him on the piano bench, “Specifically, the Leaky Cauldron?  For real, man?”

 

“Hey,” he shrugged, “I figured it’s a really good gig, y’know?  They pay really well, and I know the guy who owns it.  Plus, I’m into that scene, as Rose would put it, so it’s not like I _don’t_ want to work in a bar.  ‘Course, the Cauldron is a little sketchy at times, but whatever.  I’m working in a _bar_ , Corv.  It’s perfect.”

 

“Does that mean I get all the free drinks I want?” he asked, starting his song, “Or do I have to pay like every other slimy customer?”

 

“Slimy,” Scorpius laughed, “Shut up.  Just cos you’ve got a job co-owning a restaurant with your _sister_ and playing music doesn’t mean you get to call my customers slimy.  Speaking of, I have to go serve those slime balls.  When do you get off?”

 

“I’m working til close with Lyra.  We figured it would be best if we stayed here the whole day since it’s the first day.”

 

“All the staff is, too?”

 

“Just the first day.  Tomorrow, they all have different shifts.  We just wanted everyone to get acquainted and become familiar with the place.  Makes sense.  Alright, go to work before you lose your job.  I’ll bring home Chinese if you get booze.”

 

“I think I can knick some Firewhisky.  I’m all out of smokes, though.  Want me to pick you up some?”

 

“If you don’t mind horribly, I would consider you my best friend for life.”

 

“Yea, as if you didn’t already,” Scorpius laughed before standing, “Okay, I’m leaving.”

 

Corvus just turned back to his piano as Scorpius left, smiling to himself.  It scared him a little how grown-up they’d become in less than two months.  It also made his chest swell with pride, knowing that he could survive on his own, surrounded by his best friends and the girl of his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh…
> 
> So, it’s over. I did and didn’t like this chapter. It felt kind of weird to me, so let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, I’m happy. I thought this was going to be a struggle to write, but I actually really love how this is going so far. It’s going to be slow for a little bit just because I want to really introduce all the couples as they come before we really get into the real Scorpius/Rose stuff, but don’t worry! That’s coming soon.
> 
> Now, for all of you who read Unforgivable, yes, this is its’ sequel. You don’t necessarily need to have read that, and, so, if you’re finding this and didn’t read that, I’ll give you a super quick lowdown.
> 
> It was a Draco/Hermione.
> 
> There you go, basically. Other than that, Blaise Zabini married a girl that you met in Unforgivable named Emily Johnson. Emily had a twin sister, Hilary, who married and divorced an unknown OC that we never hear about because their marriage was never really spectacular. Blaise and Emily had triplets: Hailey, Chloe, and Molly. Hilary and “guy” had two kids: Corvus and Lyra. They’ll be going by their mother’s maiden name, Johnson. Then, Theodore Nott married another unknown OC that I won’t be going into, but they had one son: Adrian. Other than that, it’s pretty self-explanatory. I kept to all of the cannon next generation kids. As you can see, Albus, Lily, and Hugo are still there as Harry and Ginny’s kids, Rose is still there are Ron and, well, Lavender’s daughter. Don’t shoot me. Draco married Hermione, and they had Scorpius. The end. That’s basically all of Unforgivable. Though, if you’d like a more in-depth explanation, be my guest and go read it. I hear it’s pretty good, :)
> 
> Other than that, thank you so much for reading, and don’t forget to leave a review!


End file.
